All I Want
by forever
Summary: Power and wealth amount to nothing when it comes to love, and nobody knows that better than William Albert Andrew, a man of eminent rank in the business world. Yet he will stop at nothing when a second chance at an old love appears. Can he right the wrong he did in the past and finally grasp the love he once lost? (sort of a Prequel to All I Want for Christmas)
1. After I Met Her

As promised, here is the first chapter of _All I Want_. Some of you might have read it as AIWFC drabble series in my blog previously, but I had revised and modified it to make it flow better. So please enjoy this. :)

**Note: **Before you proceed, I need to remind you that this is (sort of) a prequel to _All I Want for Christmas (AIWFC)_. It attempts to fill in the gap in the span of time after Albert&amp;Candy's unexpected reunion leading up to the events that happen in AIWFC. So to be able to fully enjoy this new series, I would strongly recommend you to read AIWFC first (at least the first two chapters that have been revised).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to my readers who have followed this series in my blog: _Lezti, Keilan, Minda, CKati, Marylou, Reeka, Janja Oak, Chihmei, wayan narung, CandyFan, MK, albertcraze, GracieS, rui, Milady, Francia, and everyone else. _

* * *

**All I Want  
**

By forever

**After I Met Her  
**

She has only changed slightly. No, that isn't true—she actually hasn't changed at all. Fair skin, long golden curls that hang to below her shoulders, and a smile that can still make my heart skip. Yes, she is still the same Candy all right. Although, she does appear more mature, more lovely, in fact. After all, she is a woman now, no longer the young rambunctious girl I befriended a while back.

Her eyes though... They are still as expressive and captivating as back in the day, when she walked into the small pet shop in the Chicago suburb—beautiful emerald gems that sparkled so brilliantly that I couldn't stop myself from talking the first step to approach her.

A firm nudge on the side of my upper arm jostles me out of my musing instantly.

I whip my head to the side and notice George leaning toward me. "William—I think Adam wants your opinion on the proposal. He's waiting for you to say something."

I can only stare dumbly at George.

George lets out a brief ironic chuckle and whispers, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you just missed the entire presentation by Adam about The Sanderson's Project."

The Sanderson's Proposal, of course. The reason why we are having the impromptu late afternoon meeting in the first place.

But... George is right—I had not captured a single item discussed.

Bringing my focus to the front, I immediately come face-to-face with my young subordinate, Adam Levine, who is wearing a nervous smile on his face, his big brown eyes shining with expectation.

Candy... What have you done to me?

Only two days have passed since that fateful night on Christmas Eve, the night I stepped into Lizzie's bedroom, expecting to see my daughter sleeping soundly but ended up finding someone I thought I would never see again in my life. Our surprised reunion. A night of awkward conversation and shallow smiles. Yet that's all it takes for Candy to slip back into my life, and for me to lose my head, as her face has haunted me day and night.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Remark:**

I hope you like the first part of _All I Want_. While AIWFC is solely told from Candy's POV, _All I Want_ is almost exclusively from Albert's.

Unlike a typical multi-chaptered story, this one is written as a collection of interconnected ficlets, which means the prose can be concise with brief expositions and less ornate details, that at times it may read choppy.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you took the time to write and post.

PS - Don't fret. I haven't forgotten about _Awakening_. Ch 5 will be posted by early next week as scheduled. I plan to continue writing both series in parallel. I might have to modify the update schedule. We'll see. But for now both will be updated weekly.

Till next time

**-forever-**


	2. A New Beginning

My apology for the slight delay. This week has turned out to be quite hectic. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _Keila, CKati, kellyelin, CandyFan, Reeka21, and Smilefan. _Thank you for your comments, favorite, and follow. :)_  
_

* * *

**All I Want  
**

By forever

**A New Beginning**

What does Laura want this time? Didn't we just have a briefing two hours ago? I thought I have already updated her on everything.

I knock on the door once. Hearing Laura's voice telling me to come in, I push the door open and freeze in my spot in an instant when I catch sight of the blond man sitting in front of me.

Even though I can't see the face, I know who he is. What's he doing here?

"Thank you for joining us, Dr. White," Laura welcomes me from behind her desk.

The blond man slowly rises from his chair and turns to face me, smiling.

How can it be possible for him to become more handsome since the last time I saw him, which was only two weeks ago?

"Dr. White—"

"Umm... sorry," I quickly apologize and step closer to them, chuckling to mask my embarrassment from being caught spacing out. "I was just thinking about something."

"Let me introduce you to Mr—"

I interject and finish for her, "William Albert Andrew, the father of Elizabeth Michelle Andrew."

Laura glances at Albert and me in an alternating manner as understanding flickers across her face. "Oh I see... You two must have met last time." She stands up from her seat and moves to the front of her desk.

"Actually, we were childhood friends," Albert adds; our gazes meet briefly.

"You don't say," Laura remarks in disbelief, her eyes looking at me accusingly as if to say 'you never told me that.' Then, she continues, "Well, if that's the case, this is going to be simple. Dr. White—I was just telling Mr. Andrew here that you will do a magnificent job as his daughter's attending physician."

"I'm not sure I understand," I express in confusion. "Lizzie is not under my care."

"Let me explain," Albert chimes in. "With Lizzie's condition improving, Dr. Green thinks it's not necessary for her to continue her weekly check-in at the hospital. She recommends home monitoring and treatment, and has nominated you as the attending primary care physician. So this is a new job proposition, Dr. White. I'm offering you the position to be my daughter's primary care physician."

This is certainly unexpected. "Umm... I don't know what to say. Can I think about this first?"

He nods. "Of course, you can. Take your time."

"Umm... If there's nothing else, I will take my leave now, Dr. Green, Mr. Andrew. I still need to finish my rounds," I tell them.

"Certainly, Dr. White," Laura replies while Albert only watches in silence.

After giving them a quick smile, I make my way to exit the room and strides back to the Pediatric Intensive Care unit.

When I thought I wouldn't see him again, he is here and offering me a job. This sounds almost too good to be true.

"Dr. White - would you mind if I tag along with you?"

I cease my steps abruptly and sees Albert hastening his steps toward me. Has he been following me?

"Not at all, Mr. Andrew," I reply as he stands next to me, and then we begin to stroll along the corridor.

"Lizzie will be very happy if you could take the offer," he says breaking the silence between us. "It is her wish after all. I can tell that she adores you a lot."

"It's not that I don't want to..."

"Then what? Don't worry—I'm not asking you for a favor. I will pay you accordingly."

I laugh sarcastically. "That's ridiculous, Albert. I don't need the money."

"But I refuse to not pay you at all. That's just not right," he asserts, his brows furrowed.

"You do know that I haven't agreed to anything, right?" I remind him.

"But you will... For Lizzie's sake. I'm sure you don't want to disappoint a little girl."

Halting my step, I raise an eyebrow at him. "Mr. Andrew—are you trying to pressure me to accept the job? Didn't you say that I can think about it first?"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, Candy." He averts his gaze, his voice remorseful. "I can ask Dr. Green to give me another recommendation."

Instantly, I feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Albert... It's just that this is so sudden..." I sigh out loud. "All right! I'll take the job," I relent. "But you don't need to financially compensate me."

His lips curve into a broad grin. "You will? That's fantastic." His expression turns solemn. "But about the compensation—you know I can't do that."

"You know what? If you still insist on compensating me, Mr. Andrew, how about if you pay me with food instead?" I suggest in jest. "You know how much I love to eat."

"Food?" he asks incredulously. He stays quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Deal, Dr. White. I'll cook for you then." Extending his hand to me, he says, "So do we have an agreement?"

I take his hand and feel his large hand enclose around mine in a gentle grip. "Umm... I guess we do."

As we shake hands, we regard each other in a friendly gaze, smiles tugging on our lips.

This is an interesting beginning—Albert as my new boss. Who knows what this will lead to?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Remark:**

I mentioned in the previous chapter that the story is told exclusively from Albert's POV, but as you can see, this one is told from Candy's POV.

I thought of rewriting this and switching the POV to Albert's but decided to keep it as is. This will be the only chapter that is not of Albert's POV. The rest will be told from his.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**


	3. Girls Talk

First of all, I'm sorry for the delay. I've been mostly away for the holiday and have not been able to update as often. But I hope you enjoy this small chapter as a small pre New Year treat.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

* * *

**All I Want  
**

By forever

**Girls Talk  
**

Carrying two paper bags filled with grocery items in my hands, I tread each step of the stairs leading to the main floor eagerly, my laptop bag hanging over my shoulder.

Hopefully, Candy and Lizzie would be in the mood for a simple Italian meal tonight. I originally planned for a more sophisticated dinner fare with a sumptuous molten lava cake to top it all off. Unfortunately, my last meeting ran by more than an hour in overtime, and I wasn't able to leave my office until after seven o'clock, which means I don't have the two hours required for preparing the food.

As I step into the kitchen, I notice Candy and Lizzie are both missing. Usually, they will be sitting on the tall stools by the counter, chatting with Mrs. Thompson, the sweet, middle aged housekeeper and cook.

Mrs. Thompson rises up from her stooping position and greets me, and before I can inquire about Lizzie and Candy, she tells me I can find them upstairs in the game room.

After thanking her, I drop the grocery bags on the counter and take quick strides toward the game room.

Seeing the door has been left ajar, I continue to advance toward the room, but I immediately halt my step when I hear muted giggles mixed with soft talking voices.

"How about daddy? You don't think he's handsome, Candy?"

At that moment, I know I probably should leave. But my curiosity overpowers my scruples, and I remain still in my spot behind the door. I want to know Candy's answer.

"Your daddy? Hmm... " Candy's voice drifts into a murmur for a moment before she continues, "I do like his smile. He does have a nice tender smile that gives him this adorable boyish look, and every time I see him smile I want to smile too. And his eyes... he has one of the prettiest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen, the color is similar to yours, maybe a bit darker. But both are as pretty."

Hearing that, I can't help but smile as they carry on with the conversation.

"That means he is handsome then," Lizzie concludes.

"I guess you can say that," Candy replies with a chuckle.

"But I'm sure he's not as handsome as your boyfriend," Lizzie counters in a childish whining voice.

Candy laughs. "Lizzie - I don't have a boyfriend," Candy casually reveals in between laughter. "Don't worry - your daddy is still the most handsome man in this planet."

What happens after that goes unnoticed by me as I begin to walk away from there in a slight trance, ambling back toward the kitchen.

I didn't think I would care whether Candy was single or not, but now I found out I care about it, so much so, that I can feel my heart beating out of control.

Am I falling for her again?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Remark:**

I hope you are enjoying your holiday as much as I'm enjoying mine. I'm sorry for the slow updates. It's been a bit hectic with all the traveling. I hope you understand.

Plus, unlike with AO3, I couldn't post this through mobile, so I couldn't post this earlier until now.

Anyway, I almost forgot to wish you all

(belated) Merry Christmas &amp; Happy New Year

May the new year bring you more joy and blessings.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**


	4. The Real Motive

Happy New Year! Can you believe it? It's the new year already. Well, here is the first update in 2015. Hope you find this to your liking.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _kellyelin,__ Josie - _thank you for writing reviews_. _And to the rest of you who are following the story: thank you from the bottom of my heart :)_  
_

* * *

**All I Want  
**

By forever

**The Real Motive  
**

After tucking Lizzie in her bed, I stroll into the kitchen and see Candy standing by the sink, turning off the faucet. "Thank you so much for helping with washing the dishes, Candy," I utter against the quiet humming of the dishwasher. "You really don't have to, you know."

Cleaning after dinner is a task assigned to Mrs. Thompson, but today she has requested a day off to spend time with her daughter who is visiting her from another state.

"It's the least I could do for the delicious meal you prepared for us," Candy replies and turns to face me, wiping her hands dry with the rag. "I must say—tonight's dinner menu was quite impressive. Where did you learn to cook?" she asks, her beautiful eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Thank you—I'm glad you like it." I round the counter and walk closer to her. "I learned most of the basic skills when I was in London, during my second year in college," I explain, my mind drifting to the time I had to defend my decision of moving out of the dormitory to Aunt Elroy that ended up in a heated argument about my safety and so on and so forth, but eventually she relented after I promised her I would fulfill all her wishes if she allowed me a bit of freedom.

My gaze flit back to Candy, and I can see the gradual change in her countenance as she seems to come to realization. "Oh... I remember that time when you left for college. I just met you then, and you entrusted Hurley to me."

I smile and nod in affirmation. "That's correct."

"But I didn't think you went to a culinary school." A quizzical look dug creases along her brows. " Or did you?"

I laugh. "No, Candy. I didn't attend a culinary school. Cooking was something I was forced to do when I began to grow tired of eating out day after day and having sandwich for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In the beginning, I knew nothing about cooking. I couldn't even prepare a simple fried egg without burning it." A chuckle slips through my lips as I recall one of the numerous failures from my early culinary experiences. George, who happened to be there at that time was my guinea pig, and I made him sit through a serving of my very first stew. The poor man fought hard to keep his stoic veneer, chewing on a small cube of meat that was as tough as a piece of rubber.

"So I had to learn from scratch, using cookbooks to guide me and watching cooking shows on TV. The more I cooked the better I became at it, to a point where I felt comfortable enough to cook for other people, that whenever I had the opportunity, I would invite my friends and colleagues to sample my creations. I never thought that I would enjoy cooking—but I did."

"Now I see... " Candy drawls in a playful sneer." You surely must have honed that skill of yours to perfection and used it to charm your lady friends." Her brows rise as her lips curve in an impish smile. "Am I right?"

"Not really," I frankly tell her and then add in jest, "but that seems like a good idea. I probably should use it on you. Who knows? You might fall for me then." I lean my hip against the marble counter, smirking at her.

Her cheeks turn bright red in an instant, and she evades direct eye contact with me, emitting an incoherent mumble.

I break into quiet laughter at her inability to retaliate to my quip, my eyes leisurely examining her face. There is hardly any visible change from what I can remember of the teenage-girl Candy I used to know. Her freckles are still there, sprinkled over the pale skin on the top part of her nose, even though the color seems to have faded slightly. Next to the pair of beautiful round emerald eyes, the freckle is one fascinating feature about her face, and I can't deny there were times in the past that I had entertained the thought of kissing each single dot.

"Ah! Look at the time," she remarks in alarm, glancing down at her watch briefly. "I think I should leave now. Thanks for dinner, Albert," she utters with a smile.

"You're leaving?"

"It's late, and Lizzie is fast asleep," she reasons and saunters past me.

"Can you stay a bit longer?" I whirl around and ask in a hurry, surprising myself. Did I just ask her to stay?

She halts her step and swivels her head over her shoulder. "I... Uhm... " I falter as our gazes cross. The surprised expectant look on her face only causes me to lose my train of thoughts completely, and I blurt out the first thing that arises to my mind, "I need your help on something."

Her face contorts in confusion. "My help?"

"I'll drive you home, so you don't need to take a cab," I offer quickly instead of elaborating on what the _help_ is.

She appears to be deliberating her answer, and for a moment I'm quite sure she will decline.

"Ermm... So what do you need my help on?" She pivots on her heel and moves toward me.

I can't help but grin widely at her display of interest. "How about if we discuss it over a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of coffee? Does that sound good?" The truth is I have no idea what help I need from her, but I'm sure I can think of something.

"Hmmm... very tempting," she expresses, chuckling. "You know I'm getting very suspicious of your real motive."

"Real motive?" I echo through a strained smile, fearing that she has uncovered my pretense.

"Yes. You've been feeding me all these scrumptious food week after week," she indicates as I feel my lips twitch up in relief. "That makes me wonder—are you by any chance in a secret mission to fatten me up, Mr. Andrew?" she probes in a mock accusing tone, her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You are absolutely incorrect, Dr. White," I say, mustering a triumphant polite tone I usually reserve for conveying my assertion in a formal business meeting. "That's not my intention at all. Can't you tell that I'm actually trying to win my lady friend's heart with my skill?" Cocking an eyebrow, I gaze at her teasingly. Her reaction is adorable at best. She gapes at me, her cheeks glowing in pink hue, her rosy lips parting, and right at the moment, the sudden urge to stroke her lips with mine roams over me.

I flinch in shock. Where did that come from?_  
_

Swiftly banishing the improper thoughts from my mind, I spin way from her and stride toward the refrigerator. "Umm... Let me get the cake."

Perhaps, I should maintain some distance from her. Yes, that would be the best. But... Can I do that? Or do I even want to do that?

"I could help prepare the coffee, " her soft voice reaches my ears from behind me as I swing the refrigerator door open.

My head turns in her direction, and I notice the faint shy smile adorning her lips, which draws a smile on my lips instantly.

The answer to my own question is very clear. No, I don't want to keep my distance—I can't stay away from her, even if I want to.

I scoff at myself. It seems that I'm truly in a quest to win my friend's heart.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Remark:**

My sincere apology for the updates that are slow in coming. Aside from being caught in all the hustle and bustle during the holiday, I've been fighting a bunch of nasty flu and cold bugs. So I hope you understand for the lack of updates and slow response to messages. I'll get to them as soon as I can.

So how do you like the update? I made several modifications to the original version that was posted on my blog, that those who had read it before will notice some changes.

A bit longer than the previous chapter. And poor Albert, he just can't help himself, can he? Let's see what he'll do next.

Okay time to address some questions:

kellyelin: Thank you for all your kind words. I'm glad you approve of my writing style. As for Candy being single, Albert knows she is as he overhears Candy declaring that to Lizzie, and he can't control his giddiness knowing that's she's still single. :D

Josie: Thank you for the best wishes. My holiday was wonderful and I spent it with my friends and families. I hope yours was as wonderful as mine. Moving on to the story, as you can tell, Albert is still trying to fight his own feelings in this chapter. We'll see how long he can keep that up.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**

PS - Now that the holiday is over I finally have some time to get back to my writing. I'm hoping to update Awakening next. So please bear with me. Thank you for your patience.


	5. The Many Flavors of Kisses - Part 1

Here you go. A new chapter. I know this is late, again, but I hope you still enjoy this regardless.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _kellyelin,__ Josie - _thank you for writing reviews_. _And to the rest of you who are following the story: thank you from the bottom of my heart :)_  
_

* * *

**All I Want  
**

By forever

**The Many Flavors of Kisses - Part 1  
**

_"Goodbye, Albert. Thank you for everything."_

At that time, I didn't even have a chance to blink, let alone move when Candy suddenly raised herself on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine.

Strawberry—that was how her lips tasted like. Strawberry flavored ChapStick to be exact. The taste had lingered on my mouth while I could only stare blankly at her back as she scurried away, her blond curls fluttering in the air.

"William - you've been awfully quiet tonight. Is there something wrong?"

I quickly bring my focus back to the woman sitting in front of me. Her hazel eyes regard me with concern.

"I'm sorry... " I give her a strained smile as I dig my fork into the bed of mashed potato on my plate. "I was just thinking about... umm... work." That hasn't been the truth, of course. But I can't very well tell my date that I have been thinking about another woman.

"How's the lamb?" I ask to divert her attention.

Her lips spread in a smile. "It's very good. I didn't expect it to be this tender. I can even cut it with my fork." She demonstrates her claim at once, slicing through the meaty part of the lamb with her fork. "See?" There is a gleam of childlike pride in her eyes, and I can't stop myself from chuckling, amused.

Candy would've done the same thing...

As soon as the thought passed through my mind, I emit a loud exasperated sigh and take a quick sip of the rich burgundy from my glass. How many times have I caught my thoughts wandering back to Candy? Too many.

This is absurd! I'm here with Elaine on a date, not so that I can recall and relive each sweet moment I had spent with Candy in the past. It is supposed to be the other way around—I must stop living in the past and extinguish my growing feelings for her.

Besides, I do enjoy Elaine's company. From the first time I met her, several months ago, as she was hosting a charity event at the Plaza, I found Elaine Trenton to be quite an intriguing woman. Beautiful, intelligent, with a vibrant personality that makes her shine in whatever she does, she naturally attracts men from all walks of life. And, just like any normal man, I wasn't immune to her allure. We began dating a month following our first meeting. However, things have quickly changed after Candy reappeared in my life. We have not gone on a date for nearly a month now. The reason? I feel obligated to be at home whenever Candy is around. And just like that, my relationship with Elaine has been deterred from progressing.

But, maybe it is time to advance our relationship.

"Elaine-"

"William-"

We break into quiet laughter after we simultaneously spoke up.

"What is it, Elaine?"

"Umm... I've been thinking... We've known each other for nearly six months now. And we've been dating for almost that long too. But... " Her eyes lower briefly before she snaps her gaze back to me. "Where are we going with this, William? I mean, I'm not sure if I want us to stay just like this—"

The abrupt loud buzzing forces her to pause as I stare down at the lighted screen of my phone. The numbers doesn't look familiar, so I decide to ignore it until it ceases buzzing. Elaine gives me a baffled look. As I am about to coax her to continue where she had left off, my phone buzzes again, vibrating against the wooden table.

With slight irritation, I signal to Elaine to wait and pick up my phone. As soon as I flick on the button, a frantic familiar voice flies right into my ear in a fast rambling.

"Albert? Oh thank goodness, I can reach you! I'm so sorry for interrupting your dinner, but I don't know who else to call. Laura is out of town, and—"

Candy?

Instantly, my pulse jumped as a foreboding thought of something terrible might have happened flashes in my mind. "Candy—is everything okay?" I interject, anxiety lacing my voice. "Where are you now? Are you still at the hospital?" I lift my eyes and meet Elaine's curious gaze while Candy's exasperated sigh fills my ear.

"Err... No. I'm inside the tow truck company's office," Candy replies weakly. "I just got into an accident."

Right at that moment, I feel chills spreading over my back.

"Could you wait?" I tell Candy and swiftly add, "please don't hang up! I need you to tell me where your exact location is. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I then switch my focus back to Elaine. "We really need to go now."

"Now? What's going on?" Elaine inquires, looking very puzzled.

"I'll tell you all about it in the car. Hold on—"

Gesturing with my hand, I avert my gaze from Elaine and speaks into the phone. "Candy—are you still there?"

"Are you on a date?" Candy asks urgently, catching me by surprise. The question is completely unexpected and untimely.

"Ummm... Yes, but it's okay. I—"

Her voice, thick with remorse, ceases me at once, "Oh... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. How idiotic of me!"

"But, Candy..."

"Don't worry about me, Albert. I'll be fine. I'm sorry again for disturbing."

"Can—"

She hangs up.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Remark:**

Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Believe it or not. I haven't fully recovered from the flu. This is one stubborn strain of bug I'm fighting. It just doesn't want to leave me.

Anyway, enough about me. What do you think of the chapter?

So it looks like Albert is still struggling with his feelings for Candy, but at the same time he has Elaine to worry about? What is he going to do now? And Candy, well if you read AIWFC, you could tell how Candy feels about Albert even though she's not featured as much in this chapter. And yes, there is part 2 to this chapter. :D

Okay time to address some comments:

kellyelin: You are correct, of course. They don't get together until AIWFC. No flirting in this chapter. Albert is still trying to fight his own feelings. :D

Josie: The flu season this year is really awful, and to make it worse, the vaccine is mostly ineffective. As for the story, not sure if this is how you envision it to progress. No worries. Albert should make up his mind soon. :D

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**


	6. The Many Flavors of Kisses - Part 2

Here it is finally. I realize this is super late, but I hope you can still enjoy it as a quick read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _kellyelin, CKati, Reeka, and__ Josie - _thank you for all the reviews_. _And to the rest of you who are following the story: thank you from the bottom of my heart :)_  
_

* * *

**All I Want  
**

By forever

**The Many Flavors of Kisses - Part 2  
**

Heaving a resigned sigh, I place my phone back on the table and inform Elaine that we don't need to leave anymore. I know my dithering has confused Elaine, but I can only offer her a brief explanation upon which she receives with a skeptical look.

"Are you sure she doesn't need your help, William?"

"She assured me she would be fine."

"I see... If you think-"

I grasp Elaine's hand and give her a pleading smile. "Let's continue our dinner, okay?" Talking about Candy with Elaine is not my idea of a fun-filled evening at all.

Elaine doesn't respond immediately, and the dubious expression remains on her face that for a moment I expect her to counter me. She can be stubborn if she wants to, and I find it to be quite endearing sometimes—but not right now. So when she tugs her hand away from my grip and resumes cutting the meat on her plate, I feel relieved, somewhat.

We eat our food mostly in silence, as though we're completely absorbed in savoring our dishes. In reality, we're not. The air around us has shifted drastically, the gaiety gone. I can hardly concentrate on anything. With each ticking second, my hand twitches as the urge to pick up my phone and redial the last number displayed on the screen grows. It is with great difficulty I manage to quell it and redirect my attention to finish eating the food on my plate.

This is not what I envisioned of our date tonight, far from it. That one brief, unexpected phone call has ruined everything. It shattered my wall of resolve to pieces, flooding my mind with thoughts of Candy, the very thing I've been trying to prevent from happening. But what can I do? I'm overwhelmed by worry. Candy was in an accident. Even though she sounded fine on the phone, I'm still not entirely convinced that is the truth and probably will never be until I can confirm it with my own eyes, which is not something I'm free to do at the moment.

After dinner, I drive Elaine back to her apartment, abandoning my original plan of inviting her to my place. Yes, I _had_ the intention of spending the night with her. I made the decision to progress our relationship to the next level. But that's not going to happen now. How can I commit myself to Elaine when I cannot stop thinking about Candy?

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" Elaine asks, fishing a set of keys from her purse, her eyes gleaming with expectation.

I smile ruefully. "Not tonight—I just want to go home." The smile vanishes from her face, and she whirls around to face the door and unlocks it. Realizing how callous I must have sounded, I quickly add, "I'm sorry... I guess I'm just tired. May I take a rain check?"

She pushes the door open and glances over her shoulder. One corner of her lips lifts into a half smile. "I don't usually offer rain checks, Mr. Andrew. But if you invite me for a nice dinner again next week, I'll consider it."

"Dinner?" I laugh. "That can be arranged." Seeing that I have successfully placated her, I lean over and drop a soft kiss on her lips, a whiff of fresh peppermint wafting into my nose. "Goodnight, Elaine. I'll call you."

I wasn't lying to Elaine when I told her I wanted to go home. I have all the intention to go straight home from Elaine's apartment. But somehow, that changes when an ambulance zooms past my car running at 100 m.p.h. Instead of heading home, I maneuver a sudden right turn and make a detour. Before long, I find myself standing in front of a door, staring at it dumbly.

What am I doing here? This is ridiculous!

Just as I begin to make my way out of there, the door suddenly swings open, causing me to freeze in my spot as I gape into a pair of surprised green eyes.

"Albert! What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe it?" I break into an awkward chuckle, rubbing at my nape. "I was just in the neighborhood, on my way home, so I thought I should check on you. But you seem to be fine. That's good. I was worried. Umm... I should go home now." Smiling stiffly, I shove a hand into my trouser's pocket and shift my weight to one foot.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure..." The answer flows out of my mouth in a smooth, eager mumble that makes me grimace inwardly. It sounds like I was hoping for her to invite me in. How pathetic can I be?

In the beginning there is a cloud of awkward tension hovering above us that makes us reticent, but a couple of drinks later we manage to disperse it and fall into our normal routine, chatting with ease. Yet for someone who was just involved in a serious accident, Candy seems incongruously cheerful. The only thing she has mentioned so far about the accident is that her car was totally demolished.

Then there is the persistent blush on her face that makes me wonder if she has a little too much to drink. I don't know what's her alcohol tolerance level. This is the first time I see her drink, and she's doing it rather liberally to a point of binging, consuming nearly a half bottle of liquor. Is she really okay?

"I'm sorry you lost your car," I begin in a nonchalant tone, attempting to steer the topic of our conversation back to the accident. I feel there's something she's not telling.

Her gaze lowers. "Oh well... back to public transit I go," she chuckles. The irony in her tone, though, is not something I can miss. "I guess this is for the better. The parking costs so much, and it's nearly-"

Abruptly, she stops talking and presses her lips firmly, her fingers gripping at her sweatpants. Her body starts to shake, tears streaming down her face.

I feel my heart drop to my stomach to see her like that. "Candy... Are you okay?"

"I didn't know what I did wrong. I followed all the traffic signs and rules—I only stepped on the gas when the traffic light turned green but then... Out of nowhere, someone hit me from the side. The impact was so strong, sending my car in a violent spin until it struck a streetlamp. I thought I was going to die... I thought it was the end. I thought I would be dead. I—"

Draping an arm over her shoulder, I interject, "Sshhh... Please don't say that. You're fine..." I let my hand brush against her cheek fleetingly. When she doesn't flinch at my touch, I move my fingers against her face in a gentle caress, wiping away her tears. Her skin feels as soft as fine silk. "You are fine... " I assert in a whisper, silently thanking God for the miracle, for leaving her unharmed. "Because if anything were to happen to you, I would be utterly devastated. I don't want to lose you..."

Candy suddenly turns still, staring at me without blinking.

What happens next is not something I anticipated at all.

She kisses me right on the mouth.

In a fraction of a second, something bursts inside me, and I find myself responding to her with abandon, molding my lips to hers, my hands buried in her lush curls. Her arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. Our lips move rhythmically, sliding and smacking against each other, as I recline her gently onto the sofa. Her lips taste delightfully sweet, and it makes me want to continue kissing her. But I realize I must stop now before this explodes out of control. If we want to proceed, I want to do it in the most proper way, not like this when her mind is still in shambles from the accident. I don't want to take advantage of her vulnerability. Plus, there's still Elaine. Reluctantly, I withdraw my lips from hers and embrace her tightly, laying my head in the crook of her neck.

"Candy..." I murmur contentedly against her neck, savoring the lingering sweet taste of her lips in my mouth: _Bailey's Irish Cream._

When I hear no response from her, I lift my head and find her eyes closed. She has fallen asleep.

Carefully, I untwine my arms from around her and sit up, smiling wistfully at her angelic face.

Only then I become aware of the significance of what transpired between us and what it means: I crossed the 'just-friends' boundary.

It's too late to retreat now—and truthfully, I'm not sure I even want to do that. I've fallen too deep.

I admit I'm unbelievably attracted to Candy. I thought it was just a passing attraction that would fade over time. But now, in the eve of Spring, I know the truth.

I'm hopelessly in love with her. Or...

Could it be that I've never truly fallen out of love with her?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Remark:**

Ugh... I'm so bad. The last time I updated this story was two months ago (since then I've recovered fully from the flu. thank you for all the well wishes). I'm sorry about that. I've been focusing most of my efforts on Awakening, so I sort of neglected this one. I'll try to update faster next time.

Speaking of Awakening, I don't know if you notice that Awakening is mostly written exclusively through Candy's POV while this one is through Albert's. There you go. You can have both, granted they're not the same stories. ;)

What do you think of the conclusion of The Many Flavors of Kisses?

Albert just can't help himself, can he? Shame on him. LOL. Now no more denial, and he made his mind about Candy. What will he do next? And Candy, boy... don't I like to put her in a drunken state?

Reply to comments:

kellyelin: Yes, Candy did kiss Albert. The scene is in AIWFC. She kissed him right before she left for college. That's all in the past though, and now in the present she just kissed him again. ;) Thank you for reading.

CKati: Thank you for reading. Does reading this chapter refresh your memory? Elaine is definitely not Candy, and Albert knows that for sure in this chapter. Albert started dating Elaine before Candy reappeared in his life. So now that Candy's back, he has a change of heart. :D

Reeka: You got it right. That's exactly what happens in this chapter. Tipsy Candy kissing Albert. LOL. And I totally understand what you're saying about reserving Albert exclusively for Candy. They're soulmates, after all. Thanks for reading.

Josie: This maybe way too late, but I hope you're done fighting the flu and completely recovered now. As I mentioned in my reply to CKati, Albert started dating Elaine months before he saw Candy again after about a decade of not seeing her. With Candy's back in his life, things are rapidly evolving, and in this chapter he finally stops being in denial. Thanks again for reading. I'm glad I was able to rouse your interest somehow.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**

PS - To compensate for all the waiting I've put you through, I've prepared a small treat for you. You can think of it as getting 2 drabblets for the price of one. You can check it out in my wordpress. ;)


	7. It's a Date!

Apology for the delay. I know it's been a while. But here you go, a new chapter, earlier than I thought.  
I hope you enjoy this. A sweet and short one for a quick weekend read :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _Liliana81, kellyelin, Bertgirl, CKati, an Josie - _thank you for reading and writing reviews_. _And to the rest of you who are following the story: thank you from the bottom of my heart :)

* * *

**All I Want**

By forever

**It's a Date!**

As soon as the door swings open, I wear my most cheerful smile. "Good morning."

"Albert?"

Seeing Candy's astonished expression, I can't contain a few chuckles from escaping. She looks simply adorable, still donning the sleeping attire from last night, a pair of sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. Traces of sleep are evident on her face, her tousled blond hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

"It looks like I came at the perfect time. I bet you haven't had your breakfast yet. Am I right, Dr. White?"

She shakes her head, pulling the door to open wider. Her mouth curves in a sheepish smile as she sweeps unruly blond curls off her face. "No. Umm... I just woke up actually."

I grin. So I was right—she would've been still asleep if I didn't decide to visit her. Inadvertently, my gaze strays to her lips, and I let it linger there as my thoughts drift. Does she remember anything from last night?

"Albert..."

"Huh?" My eyes dart upward, and I find her green ones staring back at me, gleaming with puzzlement.

"Are you going to come in?"

Straining a smile to conceal my discomposure for being caught spacing out, I step inside the apartment and immediately note how dark it is. The wooden blinds are still shut, blocking most of the sunlight from entering.

"I'm sorry about last night," she utters, her soft voice remorseful. "What time did you leave? You should've woken me up."

Right at that moment, it dawns on me. She has no recollection of what occurred between us last night—she doesn't remember the kiss. Although a part of me is disappointed, the greater part of me is rather relieved. At least, I don't have to provide an explanation for my less than exemplary behavior. I still feel awful for taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

I turn to face her. "Candy—I didn't want to wake you up. You needed the rest. You were in a serious accident—that must've been a traumatic experience for you. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah..." she mumbles absently as she makes her way toward me. Then she suddenly ceases in her track, her eyes widening as if she was just struck by realization. I wonder if she somehow begins to remember.

"Umm..." she hesitates, dipping her chin. "I might've been drinking a tad liberally than usual last night umm... Did I do anything umm... weird or..." By this time, I can discern a subtle pink tint coloring her cheeks. "Um... Inappropriate?"

I blink, dumbfounded. She really can't recall anything at all, can she?

"I wasn't going to tell you, but since you asked..." I feign a defeated sigh. "I guess I just have to tell you..."

Her delicate facial features contort in a blend of panic and embarrassment. Her comical look nearly causes me to break into laughter, but I manage to modulate it into a tight lipped smile. "Are you sure you want to know?"

A feeble headnod is her answer.

I beckon her to come close. She seems unsure and a bit apprehensive, fidgeting on her feet for a moment before she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and approaches me, stopping about three steps from me. Her expectant gaze is fixed on me, urging me to continue.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but... " I lean over, narrowing the distance between us. "You snored in your sleep. And it was very loud too. I never knew that a petite woman like you could generate that much noises in your sleep. I'm glad I didn't have to sleep next to you."

Her face turns red in an instant. "ALBERT!

I laugh and simply point out, "Hey! You asked."

She whirls her head sideways and keeps quiet, seemingly unable to produce a comeback. I'm certain she won't be as curious now, which is a good thing, as I would hate it, if I had to lie to her. So far, I've only told her the truth, granted I had omitted one crucial detail—our kiss.

"So are you ready for breakfast?" I stride toward the kitchen without waiting for her to respond. "Let's see... What would be good this morning? Are you in the mood for some pancakes, Can—"

She suddenly skids to a stop in front of the refrigerator, forcing me to stop my step abruptly to prevent a direct collision with her. "Why don't we go to a nearby cafe instead? It will be my treat," she suggests with urgency in her voice. Her grin is too wide and too bright to be genuine.

I can tell she's anxious about something. But at what? And does she even have a reason? "Why? I thought you like my cooking."

A stiff chuckle slips out of her mouth. "I do, but—"

"Could you please move?" I cock an eyebrow at her. "I can't open the refrigerator with you standing in front of it." It confounds me why she's suddenly acting like this. Usually, she would've offered to help me with the preparation.

Disregarding my request, she remains rooted in her spot and stares at me with her round, emerald eyes. I detect embarrassment smeared over the smile that gradually materializes on her face, a soft hue of rose rising to her cheeks.

I fold my arms across my chest. Um... This is rather amusing... Maybe I should just kiss her and get this over with.

But before I can decide whether that would be the wisest thing to do, she hastily steps to the side, moving away from the refrigerator. "You see... I'm not into cooking that much," she begins as I grip the metal handle of the refrigerator door, giving it a firm yank. "And you know how I—"

I roar into laughter upon discovering the content of her refrigerator, which is in dire need to be replenished. There is nothing inside but a half-empty bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream. "Now I understand why you're so insistent on us eating somewhere else." My gaze settles on her lovely face that has turned crimson from her blushing as I push the refrigerator door shut.

"Okay, Miss White, it's a date! I accept your invitation. Let's go to the cafe."

A bashful smile blooms across her lips, and I find myself smiling along with her.

It's fine if she doesn't remember a thing about last night. I can take my time wooing her—and she doesn't need to be aware of my intention, at least not right away.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Remark:**

Once again, my apology for making you wait for a long while. I hope you find the update entertaining.

As some of you might know already, I'm going on a month hiatus soon. But don't fret, I plan to update this series every week before I go on hiatus in mid June, so expect at least another update.

I just realized that there are some similarities between this series and Awakening. A drunk and sleepy Candy kisses Albert :D

Reply to comments:

Liliana81: Thanks for reading the story. I hope you like the new chapter.

kellyelin: Yep Albert just can't help himself. He has to see her and again in the morning. Thanks for reading and following the story.

Bertgirl: Gracias por leer. Siii... Bailey's Irish Cream flavored kiss is so yummy.

Ckati: Thanks for reading. Yes, he can't deny it any longer, and now he's ready to make a move. As for her, well, you should know ;)

Josie: Thanks for reading and following the story. No faking it on her part. She's still a bit shaken by the accident and now that she wakes up she doesn't remember. But Albert doesn't seem bothered by that, as he's pretty firm with his decision to pursue her :D

I hope you've fully recovered by now. No more sneezing and sniffling. It really is no fun having those symptoms interfering with our daily lives.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**


	8. Kids Say The Darndest Things

Happy weekend! A new chapter already? Yep. No delay this time. I hope you enjoy this. It's a bit longer than usual. I hope you don't mind that :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Candy Candy manga and all the characters in it, but the talented Kyoko Mizuki does. This fic is a product of my own twisted imagination and inspired by Mizuki's masterpiece. If any of the plots, specific scenes, or dialogues appears to be similar to that from another fic or story, it is purely unintentional and coincidental. 'Great minds think alike', after all.

The characterization in the fic is based on the Manga and not the Anime.

Shout out to: _Candy Bert,_ _kellyelin, CKati, Bertgirl, and Josie - _thank you for reading and writing reviews_. _

* * *

**All I Want**

By forever

**Kids Say The Darndest Things**

"When are you going to remarry, William? You're not getting any younger."

I refrain from sneering openly at Aunt Elroy's inquiry. Here we go again. This is the exact reason I was so tempted to fake a sudden illness yesterday so that I would have a valid excuse not to attend her birthday's celebration in Chicago. Every time we meet she has badgered me with the same question, which is always followed by a long, winding lecture on how it won't be good for Lizzie if I remain single.

This time though, I refuse to answer and pretend I didn't hear her, sipping from my wine glass. It's absolutely none of her business what I want to do with my life.

"I know there's a girl that daddy likes, grandma."

A violent cough breaks out of my throat, causing me to nearly spit out the wine in my mouth. I snap my head sideways and glare at Lizzie, who only gives me a sweet angelic smile. She didn't just say that!

"Oh really?" Aunt Elroy's curious remark reaches my ears.

Trying to maintain calm, I put my glass down gently and steer my gaze toward Aunt Elroy. "Aunt, you know how it is: kids say the darndest things."

"And they can be blatantly honest with an unadulterated keen sense of perception too," Aunt Elroy asserts, her dark eyes flashing with an unrelenting glint. I know then it will be a futile effort to argue with her, especially when she has set her mind on something.

With a smile on her lips, the rare one especially reserved for her closest of kin, Aunt Elroy directs her attention to Lizzie. "So who is this girl whom your daddy likes, sweetie? Could you please tell me more about her? Is she nice to you? Do you like her?"

Lizzie displays her widest grin at Aunt Elroy's slew of questions. "Oh I like her very much, Grandma Elroy," she enthuses. "Candy is very pretty and kind." Then Lizzie's round, blue eyes abruptly dart to me, catching me off guard. "Right daddy?"

I flinch, giving her a stiff smile. I truly love my daughter from the bottom of my heart, and I'll do anything to make her happy—but at this moment, I wish for her to shut up.

"Candy? Is that her name?" Aunt Elroy asks, her tone rising sharply.

Lizzie's head moves up and down in an enthusiastic nod of affirmation. "Yep... "

I can easily imagine what Aunt Elroy must be thinking from the mocking smirk planted across her lips. I admit that the name 'Candy' doesn't sound particularly refined for a name, and to an extent, it may even lead people to draw the wrong conclusion of what level of intelligence can be associated with the name.

"I hope this _Candy_ is not your new secretary, William."

And Aunt Elroy is one of those people who tends to judge prematurely...

"Her name is Candice—" I correct in a curt retort. "And no, she's not my new secretary."

One of Aunt Elroy's eyebrows shoots up in high arch. "Is that right? So what does she do for a living? Would you care to tell me?"

Only then I realize the blunder I made. Instead of putting an end to this ridiculous talk, I pour more fuel into the fire, essentially goading Aunt Elroy. But I couldn't help myself. It's aggravating to hear her utter Candy's name with such disdain when she doesn't even know who Candy is.

Grinding my teeth, I suppress a frustrated groan. This is the beginning of a nerve wracking conversation, I'm sure of it. I know how tenacious Aunt Elroy can be. She won't relent and let me have my peace tonight until she manages to dig out every single detail about Candy. Not that I would actually let her have her way.

"Candy is my doctor, grandma," Lizzie suddenly supplies in her usual cheery voice, impervious to the escalating tension between Aunt Elroy and me. "She comes over to check on me every week."

The transformation on Aunt Elroy's expression is instantaneous. She looks visibly astonished. "Your doctor? Are you sure? I thought Dr. Green was your attending physician?"

"She's the pediatrician recommended by Dr. Green to oversee Lizzie's treatment at home," I simply explain.

"I see... " Aunt Elroy returns her gaze to me, her lips curling up in a faint sneer. "She must be _quite_ the pediatrician to manage to catch your attention when you didn't show so much as an interest to any of the women I introduced you."

It takes every ounce of my willpower for me to remain in my seat and not to walk away after hearing such condescending words. But I won't let this continue any further. I've had enough of her meddling.

Shifting my attention to my daughter, I muster a smile and say to her gently yet firmly, "Lizzie, why don't you go play with your cousins? I need to speak with your grandmother. Alone."

Lizzie doesn't respond right away, her eyes seeking mine and then darting to Aunt Elroy and back to me again. "Umm... okay..." she mumbles, looking crestfallen as she bounces to her feet and scurries off toward the family room.

Guilt pricks at my conscience. I know I've hurt her, but now isn't the time for her to mingle with us. Not when I want to have a serious chat with her grandma.

I take a deep breath and bring my focus back to Aunt Elroy. Although she appears relaxed, enjoying a few small sips from her cup, I can tell she has been anticipating my retaliation to her taunting remark and is bracing herself for it.

Well, in that case, I might as well skip the courteous preamble and just jump straight to the point. "Aunt, I would appreciate it very much if you stay away from my private matters. I don't need you to be my matchmaker. Not now. Not ever. I'll marry whom I want to marry."

Aunt Elroy stares at me for a long moment before she leans in to place her cup back on the table, expiring a loud, indignant huff. "Good grief... I was just trying to help you. I'm concerned about Lizzie... "

I wince at her last comment. Apparently, Aunt Elroy thinks I'm still the incompetent boy I was many years ago. "I appreciate the concern, but as you can see for yourself, Lizzie is doing perfectly fine."

"She's still a child. She needs a mother."

"Don't you think I know that?" I scoff. "But that doesn't mean I will pluck any woman to fill that role."

"And Lizzie's doctor... Candice... She's the perfect one for the role. Is that what you're trying to imply, William?"

I stifle the urge to laugh out loud. How could she drag Candy back into our squabble is beyond me. "I don't think you understand me at all, aunt," I mutter through gritted teeth, struggling to keep my polite tone. "This has nothing to do with Candy, or anybody else for that matter. It's about you trying to run my life, and frankly, I don't like that at all." I rise from my seat and grab my glass, emptying the content in one gulp and settling the glass down on the table. "If you'd excuse me, I'm going back to my room now."

"We're not done talking," Aunt Elroy hisses, her nose flaring in repressed ire.

"Oh, yes we are," I state in defiance, my voice in the verge of erupting into an exasperated yell. "I'm done listening to this nonsense."

"William, you don't—"

"One last thing," I interpose, brushing aside the irate glare she rivets on me for rudely interrupting her. "Since you seem so adamant about Candy and me... Don't you worry—I'll make sure you'll be the first one to receive our wedding invitation. Goodnight, aunt. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Without so much as a glance at her, I rush out of the dining area and head toward my bedroom. There is so much pent up anger within me that I'm afraid I'd explode if I don't punch at something. Damn her for ruining my night! How could she? For a moment I thought she finally listened to what I had to say. I was wrong. Obviously, she didn't. She couldn't care less about anything other than imposing her own sets of primitive standards and narrow minded perceptions.

This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come.

Maybe I should cut our visit short this time. We'll miss her birthday party tomorrow. But that's better than having to sit through another stupid talk —I'd go insane if that were to happen.

As I pad across the main hall toward the grand staircase, my phone suddenly buzzes. Thinking it's a call from George, I grab it out of my pants pocket.

The second I read the words flashing on the screen, my step comes to a halt and a stream of chuckles escapes my mouth. It's not George—it's a text message from Candy.

"Don't forget to give Lizzie her medicine."

Darn it! I don't remember about that at all.

With my eyes fastened on the phone's screen, fingers busy pressing at the tiny virtual keyboard buttons, typing my reply, I resume walking in a much slower pace than before.

"Thanks for the reminder. Where are you?"

To my amusement, Candy's response comes almost right away. I didn't think she could type that fast.

"At home. Heating my frozen pizza."

I smile, conjuring the image of her in the kitchen, which makes me recall a certain funny incident from last week when I tried to cook breakfast for her only to find her fridge empty. Since then I inferred Candy is not so fond of cooking. Chuckling at the thought, I climb up to the third row of the stairs and lower myself to sit down on the hard marble floor, immediately pressing on the keys to type my response, "For dinner? That's all?"

A moment later, my phone vibrates in my hand, the screen flickering with a new message, "Well, sorry, Master Chef Andrew. Either that or instant ramen."

I laugh. From then on, the messages continue flying back and forth between us.

"Pizza is better."

"But I still prefer your cooking. I really miss it."

"You only miss the food not the cook?" I type my response in jest, chuckling to myself as I imagine her rolling her emerald green eyes upon reading my message.

"Fine. I miss the chef, and I miss Lizzie too. How's she doing?"

"So far so good. No symptoms."

"That's great."

When I begin to feel the strain on the joints of my fingers, it dawns on me that what we're doing is rather silly. "Why are we texting instead of talking on the phone?" I key my thought to her.

"I dunno. LOL. It's kinda fun."

"I guess you're right."

Nearly a minute passes by without any new message, causing me to wonder why it's taking her so long to respond.

Then just I'm about to type another message, the phone suddenly buzzes. This time there's no new message displayed on the screen—it's a call.

Breaking into a half amused half curious chortle, I swiftly flick the talk button. "Candy..."

Her voice fills my ear right away, drawing a grin on my face.

"Is this better? Sorry... I know how much you dislike texting, but I didn't want to intrude when you could be with your family... Ummm... Is this even a good time?" Her tone turns hesitant.

"You're not intruding anything," I assure her. "In fact, I'm glad you called." I breathe out a long sigh, recalling the unpleasant conversation I had with Aunt Elroy earlier. "If I had a choice, I'd rather be in New York than here."

"What happened? I'm sorry you're not having such a good time there."

That's when I realize I had expressed my last thought out loud. Unintentionally. I certainly don't want to alert Candy that she has become Aunt Elroy's least favorite person, which is utterly ridiculous for Aunt Elroy to insist upon such opinion when she hasn't even met Candy.

"Ugh... Nothing that you should worry about," I dismiss with a stilted chuckle. "You know how it is when family members converge after a long period of not talking to one another. There's bound to be a conflict."

"True..." Candy falls into silence for a moment before saying, "Ummm... okay then. Well, I gotta go now. The pizza is calling me."

"That's it? Did you call just to tell me the reason why you texted me?"

"Well... yeah..." she merely affirms.

"Really?" I remark without bothering to mask the disappointment in my tone. "And here I thought you missed me so much you just wanted to hear my voice."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Mr. Andrew," she retorts back.

I burst into laughter. From her voice, I can almost see her glowering in annoyance, cheeks turning scarlet. "Okay, Candy, I'll let you go have your dinner. I know you must be starving." My lips spread into a wistful smile as I heave another sigh. "Thank you, Candy... Thank you for sending the messages and for the call." If she only knew what her mere message did to me...

"You're welcome... Bye, Albert..."

"See you, Candy..."

I stare at the phone's screen absently, smiling to myself before a familiar, small voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Are you mad at me, daddy?"

I lift my head and find Lizzie fidgeting with her hands a few feet in front of me, a timid expression on her face as her brilliant, blue eyes peer up at me from beneath her bangs. My lips curve up in a smile. "No..." I shake my head and beckon her to come near. She obliges and sits beside me.

"Do you really think that I like Candy, Lizzie?"

"Ummm... I do, " she replies with an earnest headnod, earning a chuckle from me. "So are you going to marry her, daddy?"

I gape at my daughter. Kids really do say the darndest of the darndest things. "Well, what do you think? Should I?"

"I think you should," she answers quickly, projecting a self-assured look that makes me grin in glee. "Then I'll finally have a mommy."

My heart flutters as I discern the sincere longing in her voice.

Contrary to what Aunt Elroy may think, never once has Lizzie ever asked about her mother. Michelle went into cardiac arrest minutes after she delivered Lizzie. Doctors successfully performed defibrillation to bring her heartbeat back. But her body was too weak from the long, grueling hours of labor that in the end Michelle couldn't recover. I lost my wife the same day Lizzie came to this world.

Till this day, Lizzie has lived without ever knowing her mother. Several years ago, when I showed Lizzie the picture of Michelle, introducing her to her mother for the first time, she only said, "She's pretty. Who is she daddy?" When I told her that the woman was her mommy, Lizzie only looked at me with puzzlement in her eyes. "What's a mommy?"

I myself never had the chance to meet my mother. Just like Lizzie, my mother died after giving birth to me. But I was lucky to have my sister by my side throughout my childhood life. She had been a mother to me. Lizzie, however, only has me. I'm ashamed to say that I failed as a father when I abandoned her for nearly a year, drowning myself in work to escape the reality of life.

But that was all in the past now, and I resolve, no matter what, my daughter will be my priority. And if she wishes Candy to be her mommy, I have no reason to deny her that. Besides, my heart already decided that Candy is the woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life. She's the one I want to marry.

I pat Lizzie's head lightly and smile. "We'll see about that. In the mean time..." I rise to my feet and coax her to stand up. "You need to drink your medicine."

"Daddy..."

Ignoring Lizzie's whining, I grip her hand and tug her up the stairs to our room.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Remark:**

Those of you who read this chapter on wordpress previously will notice this version is considerably longer. No, you're not imagining things. I've expanded it quite a bit from the original, adding more background information and uhummm an extra fluffy scene between Albert and Candy-I can't leave you with a chapter without their interaction. I know you'd have no qualm about the length :D

I can't promise for sure, but I'll try my best to deliver another chapter before I go on my hiatus.

What do you think of the chapter? This is the first time I included text messaging in a story... So please pardon the choppy, awkward writing there. It's a new style for me.

Moving on to comments:

Candy Bert: The wooing hasn't started yet but it's coming. And knowing Albert, I can tell that he'll put on a show :D Thanks for reading and following my stories.

kellyelin: Well, yeah, he's not committed to anyone. But more importantly, Candy knows who he is. She knows he is William Albert Andrew, which isn't the case in Awakening. About him acting flirtatious, he is indeed. LOL. Thanks for reading and following the story.

Bertgirl: Gracias por leer. Sii... How could you not remember a kiss from someone like Albert? Maybe he didn't kiss her enough? :D

Ckati: Thanks for reading. He hasn't started the wooing yet but his mind is already on marriage. :D

Josie: I'm glad you've recovered. I just hope you're not prone to hay fever like me. It's not as bad as flu but still no fun. And you take care of yourself too. As for the story, well, Candy is already addicted to his cooking, so now he only needs to make her get addicted to him as well. And that shouldn't be too hard. As for Elaine, he's not a two timer, of course, he'll settle that first. In fact, it'll happen in the next chapter:D Thank you for reading and following the story.

As always, many hugs and kisses for taking the time to read this story (and all the faves, follows, and kudos). And I can't thank you enough for all the comments you've taken the time to write and post.

Till next time

**-forever-**


End file.
